Talk:Vicious/@comment-93.186.16.243-20141229112442/@comment-70.48.195.13-20141231025928
Ok: the girls are on trial for Alison's murder and it doesn't look good. Their lawyer said the only way they could win is if they find Ali alive. Ali wrote a fake journal saying they tortured her so did nick and wrote all these things to look innocent. the liars want to look for ali then they arrange a meeting with nick to find details and nick tells them his grandma Betty lives in cape may. Before they leave, Spencer has a meeting with a woman named Angela who wrote a book about when she was in prison. she told spencer she want because she made fake ID's for people so they could disappear and not have to go to prison. spencer gets the idea to run away but angela said she will need 100 thousand dollars. spencer gives up on the idea because she doesnt have the money. The girls go to cape may to Betty maxwells house and find nothing but the vanilla scent. They decide to make the visit worth it so they have fun and spend the night but Emily is still upset. She writes a note to the girls at 5 am saying she just can't do it anymore then she runs into the riptide. (There was a horrible storm) Spencer wakes up about a half hour later because she sensed something wasn't right. When she found the note she immediately woke up the girls and they ran to find her. When spencer found her in the ocean she swam out to try and save her but almost drowns herself. Spencer wakes up in the hospital and asks about Emily but no one answers her. She's in trouble for leaving the state so close to their trial. The doctor comes in and it's Wren. He finally tells her that Emily wasn't found. She is presumably dead. The next day everyone attends Emily's funeral. The Fields family wanted to get it over with. Her family talked about how Emily loved to swim but didnt mention spencer aria and Hanna and they keep talking about an "evil poisoning." Hanna is very upset and says she is going to give her a eulogy she deserves. Aria agrees but spencer stops her because mrs fields doesn't want them to talk she thinks they are the "evil poisoning." The girls get into a big fight blaming each other for Emily's death. Aria leaves the church and tells Noel not to come looking for her and she runs away to Europe. She changes location a lot so she is not found but then Noel finds her in Amsterdam. As they walk in the streets aria has the hunch they are being followed. Noel tells her she's just paranoid and aria says "I bet you would care more if you were here with Ali." They get into a fight and Noel walks off and the police emerge from a can and arrest them both. Back in Rosewood, Hanna has a conversation with Mike about prison. Mike agrees to wait for her but Hanna doesn't buy it. Mike gets down on one knee and says "marry me Hanna Marin. I don't have a ring but here take my lacrosse bracelet" Hanna smiles because it meant the world to him and she agreed to marry him. The planning moved quickly because they were getting married in less than a week. Spencer talks to Wren at one of her doctors appointments and he admits he wants her back. Spencer declines because she is in a good place with Melissa and doesn't want to ruin that. At the trial, wren shows up and tries again to win spencer over. She agrees to hang out with him just as friends because Melissa is completely okay with it. They talk in her backyard because spencer has a tracking device on her ankle. Before she knew it wren kissed her. After he left she went inside to eat with her family. Melissa brings up wren and spencer said they weren't "like that" but Melissa said even if they were she would be fine with it. She announces that Darren Wilden proposed and she is pregnant. She thanks her mother for giving him her engagement ring from her father. She says it's not a problem because nothing from him matters anymore. She says they will be getting a lot in the future but not spencer because she will be in jail and have no use for them. She would give Amelia her half. On the day of the final arguments, they had a surprise speaker. Nick maxwell. The girls immediately feel hope because nick was on the same page as them about Alison. The lawyer then tells them he's not in their side, he had an agreement to lie. He claimed everything Ali said was true. He took the blame for torturing her and said anything to make Ali look innocent. The liars' lawyer testifies very well and makes nick admit that she could still be alive. Spencer still thinks of what her mother said about the jewels, she wouldn't have any. She breaks into her closet and steals some. She calls Angela and tells her she has the money and they planned to meet Saturday at 10 pm. Everything about Hanna's wedding was perfect. It was a red carpet event she made up with spencer and aria and she married mike Montgomery. They spent that night at Hanna's house together. Spencer went out once more with wren after the wedding on a carriage ride. It was wonderful and she had begun to really like him. When she met with Angela she decided not to go through with it she would miss everything too much. The next morning the girls were brought to the courtroom to find out what the jury had chosen. The judge said they were guilty. They were taken to prison right away. They were separated and tormented by Ali cats. The next day a guard came and told them their lawyer was here. They were taken to the courtroom and they saw something they thought they'd never see again. Emily. She explains that before her "suicide" she went back to Betty maxwells house. She thoroughly checked the garage where she smelled the vanilla and found a letter with the address 8901 hyacinth street cocoa beach Florida. She had a feeling Ali was there but she knew the girls would think she was crazy. She faked her suicide by swimming out to shore and busing to Florida. When he got there she found mrs. Dilaurentis. She called the police on her burner phone hoping they would record the conversation. Just as she was about to get it out of her that Ali was here Ali herself came out with a gun. She fought with Emily and then mrs. D took the gun to Emily. Just then the police arrived and took everyone to the station including Ali. The girls were let free and all charges were dropped. Ali was sentenced to life in prison in the psych ward. Aria and Noel got back together. Hanna got an offer to play herself in burn it down so her and mike went to LA for the summer. Emily moved to California to work in a surf shop and started something with a girl named Laura. Hanna and mike moved to New York and Hanna attended her fashion school. Aria continued to sell paintings in Brooklyn. Spencer took a gap year and worked with her dad and would go to Princeton the following year. She continued to date wren. The girls all met up for the premier o burn it down. That agreed to get together at least once a month. The book ended with Ali in prison saying that it wasn't the end and she would get them eventually. If u have any questions please post them as a reply here an ill check in for a few days to hopefully answer everything -Savanna